Silver And The Teen Titans
by NightFlashSilverWind
Summary: An unknown girl named Silver Wind is being chased and she ends up falling into a portal and appearing right in front of The Teen Titans Tower. She then says she is from Azarath and when she gets scared a window explodes!, so what does Raven thinks of this?Read to find out! Will be updated when I get 10 reviews!
1. Chapter 1-Silver Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, however I do own Silver Wind and Shadow(The character I made up)

Chapter One

It was dark as usual, and he was chasing her once again. However its hard to run in the dark. The only sounds that could be heard was her heavy breathing and footsteps." There is no escape dear child," a voice echoed in the distance. She could not speak because her chest burned and could only release grunts. She stopped as a dirt wall came up from the ground blocking her from running away." Stop trying to escape!" The voice screeched. She fell backwards. She then clenched her .fist and gritted her teeth. "NOOOO!" she screamed. A gust formed around her as her eyes glowed white as a white portal appeared under her. She fell into dark nothing screaming," AAAAHHH."

"NOOOOOO!" Beast boy, our favorite green teen cried. He just lost a round to Cyborg on their race car game. "BOOYAH! I JUST BEAT YOUR BUTT YA LITTLE GRASS STAIN! "Cyborg said doing his victory dance. Beast boy started pouting, "Dude! I totally let you win!"

"Did not!" "Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Raven, about to throw both of them out the window, grew frustrated. "Would you both just SHUT-UP!" Raven yelled. The boys fell silent. Just then Starfire walked into the common room. "What a glorious morning! Hello friends!" Starfire smiled widely. "Yep, just wonderful…,"mumbled Raven. "Morning Star, and speaking of morning I'm in the mood for WAFFLES!" Cyborg said throwing the controller over his shoulder while running toward the kitchen. "Ooooo maybe even ham and chicken and ribs and-"NOOOO meat! You murderer!" Beast boy said cutting Cyborg off. "Not again….,"Raven said rubbing her temples. Beast boy ran to the kitchen and grabbed Cyborg's hand before he could reach into the refrigerator and grab the uncooked chicken. "Well I'm not eating that tofu crap!" Cyborg argued. "Well I'm so not letting you eat my friends!" Beast boy said cradling an uncooked chicken like a baby. "Please, Cyborg would never eat one of us Beast Boy…..or would he," said Starfire backing away from the kitchen wishing not to be on Cyborg's menu. "No, Beast boy means his 'meat friends' "Raven said in usual monotone. "Man whatever, I'm eating waffles," Cyborg said reaching for his frozen waffles out of the freezer. Beast boy sighed in relief as he reached for his frozen tofu waffles and tofu bacon. When Cyborg saw his tofu he gaged as Starfire giggled. "Friends I feel it will be a joyful day!" Starfire clapped her hands together.

"WAAAAHH!" she screamed falling on her butt. The white portal above her disappeared. She stood up feeling the cool breeze and the soft grass. She looked around and noticed she was on an island. The girl had silver hair that went up to her back and she wore a white suit with long sleeves. The suit hugged her body nicely and she was sixteen. She brushed her bangs to the right which revealed her silver and grey misty eye. She stared at the water before noticing the big tower shaped as a T towering over her. "Wow.." she whispered. She climbed up to the door, iron doors. 'What if these people who live here won't help me? Well no use in backing out now, I'm already at the door.' She sighed and lifted her fist, she softly knocked.

The titans(Well most of the titans anyway)froze when they heard a soft knock. Raven already felt someone coming so she stood up walking toward the door with a very eager Starfire by her side. Beast boy and Cyborg walked behind the girls also wondering who was at the door. Raven opened the door revealing the girl. "Umm can I help you?" Raven asked. She nodded. "Why hello! I am Starfire! Please come in!" Starfire said. The girl hesitated before coming in, smiled weakly at the weird people. 'Well this is odd, a green dude, a robot, a gothic chick and a peppy red head,' "Please tell us your name," Starfire asked eagerly. " Oh pardon me, I-I'm Silver Wind, but I guess you can call me Silver…" she said looking at the ground. "Glorious! This is friend Raven, friend Beast Boy, and friend Cyborg!" She smiled." Sup Silver!" Beast boy said putting his hand in the air for a high five. Silver looked at his hand and back at him with a weird look on her face. "Umm hi ?" Silver said. Beast boy put his hand down and weakly smiled. " Hey little lady, what brings you to the titans tower? "Cyborg asked. Silver waited a second before replying. "Umm titans?" she asked bewildered. "You don't know who the titans are? Dude we are super heroes!" Beast boy complained. 'Why did he call me dude? Probably an earth thing…' "Well in my dimension we don't have you so called titans," Silver said. "So you aren't from Earth?" asked Raven. Well she did look like she wasn't from earth, besides who has silver hair or silver eyes. " Correct, I'm actually from-"The titans alarmed wailed scaring Silver. "EEP!" she yelped. Soon, a window was surrounded in white magic then it exploded into shatters of glass. Silver stepped back slowly, unaware of the strange beeping sound. All the titans stared at Raven. "What I didn't do it," said Raven with a hand on her hip. Then they looked at Silver. The iron doors slid open revealing the team leader Robin. "Titans trouble!" he said. By now the alarm was off and Robin was staring at the stranger. He was now in his fighting stance as Silver stepped back, about to run away. Until Starfire flew up to Robin blocking him from getting to Silver. "NO! Stop this is not a stranger, it is simply friend Silver," Starfire said stopping Robin. " And is there a reason why a stranger is in the titans tower?" Robin asked " I am sorry if I am intruding I simply wanted to ask where am I," Silver said sadly. Robin than looked at her than at the broken window. Silver looked where Robin was looking. She then looked at the ground," I am also sorry for the window…" Silver added. Raven stared at Silver, '' So, you did that?" she asked. Silver nodded slowly but quickly replied," But I will clean it up!" Robin quickly shook his head." No time! Raven, stay with Silver, we'll go stop Dr. Light," Robin said. Before Raven could say anything Robin shouted, Titans Go!" The titans quickly ran to the door(Well, Cyborg and Robin ran, Starfire flew and Beast boy turned into a Raven) The doors closed and that only left Raven and Silver. Seconds of silence passed until Silver spoke up," Hi…." Raven didn't know what to do or say.' Come on Raven do something, maybe she likes tea?' " Hello Silver would you like some tea?" Raven asked in her monotone. "Yes, do you have herbal or camilia tea?" she asked. Raven was surprised but then nodded." I have herbal, umm you can sit down," Raven said. As Raven went in to the kitchen Silver sat on the nice big couch.' Wow this is really soft!' Silver thought. Silver looked around the big room. She then looked at Raven,' She looks like someone from Azarath…..like me, but I've never seen her before…' Raven then caught her staring," What?" she asked." Oh…I'm sorry," Silver than looked at the ground. Raven walked into the common room handing Silver her tea as she sat down next to her." So, you are not from Earth, do you mind me asking were you are from?" asked Raven. "Well I am actually from Azarath and well I am being hunted down…." said Silver. Raven choked on her tea.' She's from Azarath?!'

TO BE CONTINUED!

Sooooo what did you think? Hope you like it…..PLEASE go easy on me! This is my first fanfiction! Anyway if I get at least 10 reviews I will continue!


	2. Chapter 2-Explaining and Solutions

(Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans)Thanks guys for the reviews!OH AND I DONT REALLY CARE ABOUT REVIEW!But still please review I will continue the story! Yay! SOOO guys I'm back I have decided to write something funny before each chapter and so the teen titans will continue the story:

Beast Boy: Yo what up ladies and gentleman! It's the one and only the most handsomest and most hottest… Beast Boy!

Raven: Oh ya sure… a green, pointing eared freak is truly hot

Beast Boy: Aaaaaww Rae-Rae you know you just LOVE me!

Raven: No not really…..

(Beast Boy gets close to Raven and waggles his eyebrows)

Raven: Beast Boy I'm warning you, you get close to me and you'll end up into a wall!

Beast Boy: Someone needs a hug!

(He hugs Raven)

THUD!

Raven: Told you

Beast Boy: Ouch. While I'm limping to the hospital…. on with the story! Ouch…

Chapter 2

Raven was shocked, still thinking about how Silver just said Azarath. "D-Did you just say Azarath?" Raven asked. Silver nodded wondering why it was such a big shocker. Raven cleared her throat and straitened her back.

"Well if you must know I'm from Azarath…and have you ever heard of a woman named Arella?"asked Raven. "Yes, she is queen of Azarath, she still lives in Azarath…even after it was…destroyed," Silver muttered that last part. Raven nodded,' I wonder if she knows l am Arella's daughter,' she thought.

"I've heard she had a daughter, however she was lost after the destroying of Azarath, but I personally think she is still alive," Silver said. Silver knew that Raven was from Azarath, something about her made Silver feel like she was important in some way. Especially, the chakra on her forehead. Silver had a chakra on her forehead as well, except Silver hid hers with her bangs.

Raven was very confused, she thought that after the destroying of Azarath that no one else would be alive, but here was Silver an unknown girl from Azarath. She also didn't know if she should tell her that she is princess Rachel(that's her real name right?) princess of Azarath and Queen Arella's daughter.

'Later when I've got to know her better I will tell her' Raven thought. " I have a question Silver, who is hunting you, is it someone from Azarath?" asked Raven. Silver's eyes filled with sadness. " I am not sure who it is, however I do know that he chases me for my power…" Silver said. In Silver's opinion she had no idea why he wanted her for her power, her powers weren't even fully developed, nor did she even have any real control of them either. "What is your power?" Raven asked.

"My powers aren't really fully under control yet, but my powers are like any other person from Azarath, of course my powers are controlled by my emotions, if I cry, get angry, scream, feel threatened, or if I'm scared something blows up….I still can feel when people are coming and read emotions or create portals from time to time, but that's all I've learned to do so far, other abilities I don't know yet, unlike a high ranked Azarath they know much more, I'm not really into the whole spells thing so I don't really pay attention to that," Silver explained.

Raven listened closely to every word she said. In other words she sounds like Raven except she knows much more than Silver and her powers and emotions are under control. " So you came here for?" Raven said. Silver smiled shyly. "Actually I was hoping I could hide here or…"Silver said. Raven than thought this over than made up her mind.

"Well we are the titans and we help people in need and I guess I could help you control your powers and teach you a few things," Raven said. Silver sprang up and smiled." Oh thank you Raven!" Silver said. Just then her communicater rang. Raven opened her communicater to reveal Robin's face. "Raven how are things going with Silver?" asked Robin.

"Things are going good," she answered. "Alright after we take Dr. Light to jail we are heading back to the tower," Robin said. Raven nodded than shut the communicater. "So you can sleep in Terra's old room(Not a fan of Terra)"Raven said. "Who is Terra?" asked Silver. "Long story," she answered her. Raven stood up and straightened out her cloak. "Well should we get started? Have you ever meditated before?" Raven said. "Only when I'm confused or have a lot of things on my mind, but not on a daily bases," said Silver." Ok we will start with meditating, follow me, the others will be here soon," Raven said as Silver stood up.

They walked out of the common room and Silver decided to ask some questions. " So tell me about the others and why they look…..odd," Silver asked. "Well Beast boy is green have no idea why but he can shape-shift into any animal and tells horrible jokes, he also likes tofu, cause he is a vegetarian and likes to play video games, he is also annoying…..very annoying, but I have to admit.. I kind of like him…he can be a little cute… but stupid too," Raven said forcing herself to spit the lasts words out.

"Cyborg suffered from some accident and is now half man half robot, he also plays video games and is Beast boy's best friend and he can be very annoying as well, but he still acts as if he was my big brother, and I love him in a brother/sister way," Raven said." I wish I had someone like that…." Silver muttered.

"Starfire is a peppy red head who is always positive and kind to other people and us, she is also in a way like an annoying sister that is annoying sometimes but I still love her as a sister, she also tries to force me into going shopping and make me get my hair done, however I am not in any way girly, she is also from Tamaran and that's why she does not talk in proper English," Raven said smirking to herself thinking about Starfire trying to speak in English properly.

Silver nodded." And last is Robin he is the team leader and he can be really bossy and up-tight, however in a way he is like a father, brother and friend, he used to work with Batman in Gotham city as a sidekick and he also likes Starfire, however he does not have the guts to admit it, plus he hates to be called boy wonder," said Raven chuckling at the name boy wonder.

"Ya, he kind of looks like a traffic light," Silver laughed. Raven smirked and nodded. They then were in front of Ravens room."Come on, let's get some meditation done," Raven said letting Silver into her room.' We will get along perfectly…I wonder who is chasing her? I wonder if he will follow her, if he does we need to get as much training as we can get,' Raven thought as they started to meditate.

TO BE CONTINUED!

PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you like it! I will continue! Oh and as Beast boy would say," Dudes you NEED to review! Oh and hehe….. Raven called me cute…it's the ears!" Raven: I SAID A LITTLE!

(Raven chases Beast Boy)

Beast Boy: Rae-Rae thinks I'm CUTE!BYE!

THUD!

Beast boy: Another trip to the hospital…Ouch….


	3. Chapter 3- Shadow And Fighting

Hey guys it's me, I really don't care how many reviews I get anymore cuz I just want to write no matter what! So on with the story and here is the teen titans with the story!(Just to tell you I'm completely a BBxRae fan! BB and Rae All the way!Woop!)

Cyborg: Hey ya'll its Cyborg! BOOYAH!

Beast Boy: Ya ,ya ,ya! Who cares! I'M the one who is the main star! Give it up for….(drum roll) BEAST MAN!

(Crickets chirping)

Cyborg: Whatever tofu lovin freak! On with the story! We've got to hurry you know how Raven is when she finds out that we took over her story without her knowing…..

Beast boy: Aw she'll never find out besides I said that I found her Diary in the hands of some dude, you should of seen her face! Comedy gold!

(Raven steps behind Beast boy)

Cyborg: Ummmm B-Beast boy….

Beast boy: Oh and I got her pretty bad the other day! I snuck into her room and took one of her bras! And guess what?! I have it in my closet!HA! Who knew Raven had such good taste in women's clothing!Never giving her that back!

( Beast Boy falls down on the floor and started rolling on his back laughing)

Cyborg: Beast Boy your dead meat…

(Cyborg steps back)

Beast Boy: Aw you know she won't find out!Besides she would never hurt little old me!

Raven: You wanna bet…

(Beast Boy stops laughing and jumps up, he than turns around slowly)

Beast boy: Oh hey Rae…hehe….

THUD!

(Beast boy gets thrown into a wall….again)

Cyborg: Ya….well I better get going….

Raven: Oh no you don't….

THUD!

(Cyborg also gets thrown into a wall)

Raven: Also,I will be expecting that bra of mine back….

Beast boy: Sure can do Rae..ouch..

(Raven steps on Beast boy's back)

Beast Boy:ACK!

Raven: Just get on with the story….

Chapter 3

The girls meditated for about only twenty minutes before the rest came back. They already were completely focused and floating about three or four inches off the floor. Until…."Oh Raven !It is I! Friend Starfire! Have you seen friend Silver?!" Starfire asked eagerly.

"She is in here with me, we will be out in a second," Raven called out. Raven floated gracefully back down to the floor. However Silver on the other hand fell on her butt."Oof!"Silver said standing up. Raven slid open her door revealing a very happy Starfire. Silver also walked over to Raven's side. Starfire squealed. "Oh friend Silver! You are still here!" she said giving Silver a bone crushing hug."Eep!"Silver yelped.

A book in Raven's room flew off the book self and on to the floor. "Careful Star, Silver's powers are controlled by emotions. Starfire gasped," Oh the joy! Fellow friend Silver has powers! I must tell the others!" She then flew to the common room. "Oh joy," muttered Raven. "Is she always like this?" asked Silver .Raven then nodded, "Sadly yes…"They walked to the common room as they entered the room Starfire was babbling away.

"So Raven then says she has the powers!"Starfire beamed. When everyone noticed them, they all looked at Silver. "Everyone listen," Raven said sighing. She explained everything about the powers and the villain hunting her down. "So she needs to stay here awhile so I can teach her to control her powers and so we can protect her from who ever is after her," said Raven.

Everyone was silient, except for Starfire who's excitement was about to pour out of her ears. "Oh I am so very happy! I shall make the pudding of happiness!"Starfire said running off to the kitchen. "Well where will she stay?" asked Robin." In Terra's old room of course," Raven said plainly. Beast Boy shot up, anger building up inside of him."Now hold on just a second!"He said.

He walked right out of the common room. Everyone was watching Raven as she stood up and sighed. "I'll go talk to him…"she said. Raven then walked to Beast Boy's heard him sniffling a little through the knocked on the door sniffling stopped,'What did I do…..,'Raven felt guilty.

Raven opened the door without even asking, she stared at a crying Beast Boy. Now her guilt felt worse. "I'm sorry Beast Boy….it's just Silver really needs a place to stay and as super heroes it is our job is to help others in need," Raven looked down at the ground. She walked up to Beast Boy who was staring into mid space as he continued to sniffle. She stood a few inches away from him and she did something she never thought she would ever do. Raven held Beast Boy's gloved hand and she held it tight. That's when Beast boy snapped out of his daydream and looked down at his right hand. 'Wow dude Raven is holding my hand! Me! My hand!' Beast boy thought.

"Beast Boy, I know Terra loved you…. who wouldn't….and even though she is gone…you will always be loved…even I the one who says I can't stand you and your jokes…..I will be the one to love you the most….."She whispered staring into Beast boy's emerald eye's. Beast Boy was shocked. Everything Raven said made him like her even more.

Suddenly without thinking he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a nice loving hug. Beast boy felt her tense up and he released her. She smiled weakly as she leaned in and kissed his cheek .A blush crept over his face a nice shade of pink. He then smiled as she said, "That goes to show you that I in deed do not hate you." They both smiled and decided to go back to the common room.

(SORRY! Its not suppose to be a BBxRae story but I just HAD to put a moment sorry! Continue reading!)As they entered the common room everyone was silent. Then Silver spoke up,"Um if I cant sleep in a room I could just sleep on the couch….." Beast boy smiled and shook his head. "Beast boy has made up his mind and has agreed to let you stay in Terra's room," said Raven. Silver frowned at Beast boy and put her hand on her hip.

"No, I can sense your sorrow and sadness," Silver said. Beast boy looked shocked," So she can sense emotions too?" Raven nodded. "Well duh I am from Azarath," Silver said. Beast boy frowned, and Silver smiled lightly. "Sorry, but I can sense a little happiness," Silver smiled weakly. Raven was the one to thank for that.

"So Silver can you show us exactly what you can do without exploding something on accident," asked Robin. Silver looked weirdly and raised an eyebrow. " You mean make something explode on purpose?" Silver said. Robin looked at her then at Raven. "Is that all she can do besides portals?" Robin said sternly. "I told you that she needed training, so that's what I will be doing," said Raven slightly irritated.

"Well you better train her fast, she will slow us down if she doesn't learn fast, so you better start training now," Robin glared as he left to his room. "D-did I do something wrong?" asked Silver sadly. Raven's face was red as a tomato, she was mad,'Robin just doesn't know how important this is, this girl maybe the last girl to ever come from Azarath. She may be the last of my people and Robin could care less!'

Raven clenched her fist and gritted her teeth as a couple of glass cups and plates busted and shattered into small shatters of glass. This frightened the titans, however they soon relaxed as they realized it was just Raven. At first Silver thought it was her emotions acting up, but then she felt anger vibes coming off of Raven, anger and frustration was what Silver felt. "Dude! Raven chill…Its alright," Beast boy said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Raven relaxed and breathed out as she rubbed her temples.

"Oh please Friend We must get you some comforting clothing! Come let us find some clothing!" Starfire jumped up and down as she grabbed Silver's wrist and dragged her out of the common room. Raven plopped herself on the couch and sighed looking at the two remaining titans. "No worries Rave, boy wonder is probably just trying to find out who is chasing her down, after she gets dressed we'll take her down to Jump city, maybe show her around and get some pizza," said Cyborg.

Raven nodded still thinking. If she's from Azarath then she must have a reason why she is here, besides hiding. Powers of people from Azarath don't just send them to some random place, there powers are a part of them and their powers know what place is safe to go to. Or what place is their fate to go to. To Raven she didn't know what or why Silver's powers would bring her to the titan's tower. Maybe it was Arella? But why?

Cyborg interrupted her train of thought,"Well while we wait for Silver I'm gonna fix up the T-Car, tell me when she is ready." Cyborg said leaving the common room which meant only leaving Beast boy and Raven in the common room. "Umm thanks for what you said earlier in the room," said Beast boy blushing slightly. "No problem," Raven said also blushing.

They both sat in silence until Starfire quickly flew into the common room. "Oh friends you must see how friend Silver looks," Starfire squealing. She moved to the side as Silver stepped out from iron doors. Silver was wearing Starfire's outfit and Raven's cloak except it was silver. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and had her bangs cover her right eye.

Beast boy smiled wildly as Raven nodded. "Oh friends does she not look beautiful?" asked Starfire."She looks pretty cute," Beast boy smiled. Of course Silver blushed. "Of course I do, this is Silver Wind we're talking about," Silver said winking as she put her hands on her hips. Beast boy chuckled slightly. "Yo! The little lady done yet? I'm hungry for some pizza!" Cyborg boomed as he entered the common room.

When Cyborg looked at Silver he whistled, "Wow Silver you look nice, did you go through Starfire's closet?" "No friend Cyborg, I let Silver borrow one of my outfit," said Starfire. She turned around to look at Raven and smiled weakly. "Oh and Raven I let Silver use your cloak and she turned it silver with her powers…..is that ok?" asked Starfire. Raven smirked, "Yep it's alright, besides one less cloak won't hurt." Silver smiled and thanked Raven. The titans then waited for Robin.

Soon Robin entered the common room forcing a smile. The titans then left for Jump City.

"And this is the pizza place, my favorite hang out spot, this is the place where I hook up with the babes," Beast boy waggled his eyes to two blondes walking past him. They giggled. Which made Raven glare at him, which made Beast boy smile slightly at Raven. "Anyway let's eat!" Cyborg boomed happily. They all sat at the circle table and everyone ordered their drinks to a red-headed waitress.

"So Silver have you ever eaten pizza before?" asked Robin. "Nope is it good?" Silver replied. Beast boy and Cyborg's jaw hit the floor as they exploded. "WELL DUH! It's the most awesome food in the entire world dude!" Beast boy almost yelled. "Ya bro nothing is better than pizza!" also yelled Cyborg. Silver raised her eyebrow at the two boys. "Ummmm ok," said Silver slightly.

Raven rolled her eyes as Starfire giggled at the boy's stupidity. The waitress came to the table and took their orders. "So what would ya'll like to order?" asked the lady. "The vegetarian supreme!" squealed Beast boy. "Meat supreme." Said Cyborg. "Regular peperoni," said Robin. "Oh! I shall have the pizza of the peperoni as well," said Starfire happily. "Cheese," Raven said plainly. Silver waited a second," Umm what she's getting please." said Silver finally.

As the waitress left Silver spotted something in the corner of her eye. Turning her head to left she spotted something move in the ally.'Probably some animal,Silver she then got the feeling like something or someone was watching her. Raven noticed her worried look on Silver's face,"Silver something wrong?" asked Raven.

"N-nothing I just thought I saw something move in that ally, but it was nothing….." Silver said smiling weakly. Raven nodded even though see knew that Silver lied. Raven also felt that someone or something was watching her also. She could sense Silver's emotions. Scared and confused. Their food came as Beast boy and Cyborg gobbled their food down.

They however stopped eagerly waiting for Silver to try her first bite of pizza. "Sooo you gonna eat it or what?" asked Beast boy. Silver lifted up the greasy stringy pizza.( I LOVE pizza!)As she put the food up to her mouth as she smelt it. Slowly she put it in her mouth eating a small bite. Then her pupils grew huge as she gobbled down her pizza. Drool was leaking out of the side of her mouth as she burped loudly. The titans stared at her as she ate her fifth cheese pizza!

"The little lady can eat!" Cyborg said burped and cleaned out her teeth with a tooth pick. She then stared at the titans and smiled."Wow B.B you were right!"said froze and stared at Silver. "What?" asked Silver. "Umm dude how did you know that was my nick name?" Beast boy asked. Silver chuckled,"Oh it was? I just guessed since your name is Beast boy."

They all smiled as they continued to eat their pizza. After they were finished they went to the movie store. However Silver got the feeling like someone was now following them. Silver saw something move in the corner of her eye again. She turned her head as the shadow disappeared. Raven was watching Silver as she turned around frowning.

Silver stopped dead in her tracks. The other titans stopped as well looking at Silver with confusion. Then Raven sensed it, someone was indeed following them. Raven's hand glowed black as her eyes glowed white. Beast boy also sensed it as he sniffed the air and growled. "Someone is following us," Beast boy whispered.

The titans went into their fighting stance with Cyborg loading his arm cannon and Starfire got ready to blast star bolts. A shadow swiftly moved past them as Silver was being dragged away with it into an ally. "Let me go! Help!" Silver screamed as the shadow pulled her into the ally. "Titans go!" yelled Robin. Starfire and Raven flew ahead as Beast boy turned into a cheetah, and Cyborg and Robin ran. Raven then flew ahead of Starfire.'That shadow won't be getting,' Raven thought. Silver was still screaming as Raven finally caught up to them."AZARATH METRION ZENTHOS!" screamed Raven. Her black energy surrounded Silver as her power tried to pull Silver to Raven. It now looked like the shadow and Raven were fighting over Silver.

The shadow did not let her go that easy. Raven's power only brought Silver a couple inches close to her. Soon the other titans caught up, good thing to Raven was getting weaker by the minute. Robin then pulled out his staff and tried to pounce on the shadow. As he did this Raven's power gave up. The shadow surrounded Silver in this pinkish-purplish magic that trapped Silver in a small bubble of pinkish-purplish magic.

The shadow laughed as it turned into a human. The man wore a mask that was black and he was in a suit of armor. "Hello titans, sorry for the interruption, but I will be taking your friend for a while," he said chuckling a bit. Raven gritted her teeth as she attacked saying her chant. A burst of black energy shot right at the man. However he easily stopped it with his shield of energy.

"Oh Raven, how silly do you think you are if you think you can ever hurt me?" asked the man. " I must be hilarious then," Raven said. Starfire then attacked the man with her star bolts. However he slid right into a portal underneath him. He then appeared right behind Cyborg also trapping him in a bubble. "Hey! No one can keep Cyborg locked in!" yelled Cyborg. " Shadow can," he laughed. "Raven go get Silver, me and beast boy will get Shadow while Starfire gets Cyborg," yelled Robin.

Raven nodded as she headed to Silver who was punching and kicking the bubble with her fists and her feet. "Not so fast," said Shadow. He surrounded Raven in his magic which made Raven scream in pain as the magic drained her from her powers slowly. Shadow smiled, not knowing that Beast boy was right behind him. He was in the form of a bull as he head budded Shadow to the ground.

"You fool!" Shadow yelled as he made three other shadows. The shadows were the shadows of the titans! The Beast boy shadow grabbed the real Beast boy from behind as he turned into a human. The real Beast boy struggled to get free as the shadow laughed silently. The other shadows did the same to the other titans.(Except Cyborg who was in the bubble still)

Raven fell to the ground as she fainted. The other titans also fell to the ground, getting weaker as they struggled to get free. Poor Silver watched this all, as Shadow laughed. Silver felt anger build up inside her as her eyes glowed white. A gust formed around the whole ally. Shadow then saw the gust that Silver formed and his eyes widened. "No!" yelled Shadow.

The gust had gotten fiercer making her cloak fly around quickly as her hair did the same. White magic formed around Silver's hands as she bit her bottom lip. Shadow already started running towards Silver but was too late. Silver took one glance at Raven and let her powers fly.

Silver screamed. She screamed like bloody Mary. White magic exploded from Silver's body as Shadow covered his eyes. Screaming, he slowly faded away. The whole ally was surrounded in white magic. When all the magic faded away, the shadows, the magic, and the bubbles the titans passed out and fell on the ground. Silver looked at the titans. She suddenly felt dizzy and sadness built up inside her. She cried one single tear and passed out….

TO BE CONTINUED!

You like? I hope so I worked REALLY hard on it! Here are the titans!

Starfire: Hello story viewers! I am Starfire! Please do the reviewing!

Raven: Umm Starfire I'm sure they know who you are you are mentioned in the story millions of times

Starfire: I am only being the nice to the tiny little people out there reading the story of chapters!

Raven: Whatever….bye people please review for Azar's sake….

Starfire: Yes! Please do the reviewing! Bye tiny people called the viewers!

Raven: Ugh….


End file.
